hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prince and The Horse
The Prince and The Horse is the 18th episode of Season 5. In this episode, Komodo befriends a wild but majestic golden Morab horse at a waterfall and names him Majesty. He then decides to take him to the Hub City Stables where he'll learn how to ride and care for Majesty, but Komodo finds out that he and Majesty will be competing with Walter and his new white horse, Shakespeare in the Hub City Horse Competition. So they must work together to beat them. Plot Komodo and the Hub Squad were skipping stones while having a picnic at the Hub Lake. Komodo decides to set up the blanket for the picnic, when he hears some neighing going on in the woods. He decides to explore the woods to find out where the noise was coming from and saw a beautiful horse lying on the grass right next to a waterfall. Mesmerized by his beauty, Komodo goes over to the horse only to find a bruise on it's leg and tries to heal it but the horse becomes frightened fearing that Komodo might hurt him, but he calms him and heals his wound with some herbal medicine and wraps it around with his blue neckerchief. The horse got up and thanked the red robotic dragon prince for helping him and Komodo walks back to the picnic to set up the blanket, only to find that the horse is following him back. Realizing that he doesn't have a home, Komodo decides to adopt the horse and names him Majesty, because of his golden shiny coat and mane. As he and Majesty came back, Lief was surprised when Komodo showed up riding on the golden horse and asked him where he find him. After finishing their picnic, the gang decides to head to Hub City Stables where Komodo will learn to ride and care for Majesty but as they arrive there, Komodo's adoptive mother appears who is the worker of the stables which Sasquatch is very surprised. She explains that working at the Hub City Stables was her weekday job and has started working here last Monday. She then sees Komodo with Majesty who was nudging him playfully. Then she asks her son where he found him. Komodo explains the whole story and asks his mother if he can stay in the stables so he could ride Majesty everyday. Komodo's mother agrees, but Sasquatch is worried that Komodo doesn't know how to ride a horse because he never sees him ride one for years, but Komodo says he 'does'knows how to ride one which leaves Sasquatch doubtful. However, Komodo has trouble right from the start, like trying to get the saddle on Majesty so he can ride on him. Finally, Komodo gets the saddle on Majesty but is having trouble getting on Majesty and ends up falling on his chest. After Komodo gets up to his feet and dusts himself, Sasquatch confronts him that he cannot ride a horse like Majesty and insists that he gives up, but Komodo reminds his friend that they're both Animal Mechanicals and they should never quit, even when riding a horse. Category:Season 5 episodes